


Dance With Me

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), AU, Boat, Cruise, Cruise Ship, F/M, M/M, activitiesdirector!niall, dancer!harry, dancer!zayn, one direction - Freeform, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson boards a cruise not expecting to meet the beautiful dancer who works there. Every night the cruise ship hosts a show with dancers and singers and the occasional magician. </p><p>Louis can't take his eyes off Harry and he finds himself making a point to come back every night, trying to work up the courage to speak to him. He has one week to make Harry Styles fall for him and he's going to try his hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s short, but this is just the first chapter, so bear with me. I have a cowriter for this but she doesnt have an ao3 Feedback is appreciated:)

"Come on Liam!" Louis groaned. He wanted to find their room so they could explore, but Liam was taking forever. 

 

Louis had told him to just let the crew bring up his bags, but he was paranoid and insisted on carrying them himself.

 

They had lost their families a while ago, but Louis wasn't thinking about that. This was his first time on a cruise ship and he was going to make the most of it.

 

Louis finally spotted his and Liams' shared room and pulled out his keycard since Liam’s arms were full. He slid it into the reader and the lock clicked. 

 

The room was small, only consisting of and wardrobe, a desk, two twin beds, and a bathroom. Louis didn't mind though, because he didn't plan on actually being in the room that much. 

 

Liam dropped his bags and Louis dragged him back out of the room and to the upper decks were the exciting things happened. 

 

"Louis, calm down. We've got a week to explore." Liam snatched his arm away.

 

Louis didn't take it personally. Liam was always irritable after long car rides, although Louis never understood why.

 

He shrugged it off and they went up to the top deck. Louis was delighted to find the spa. He was going to make use of that. In the middle of the deck was a large pool with crystal blue water and deck chairs scattered all around it. Then on the other side was was a gym and a football field, with fake grass of course.

 

Liam lit up at the sight of the gym, but Louis didn't linger any longer than necessary and they went to another deck. This one had all the food bars. Pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, candy, ice cream, you name it. All he had to do was swipe his card to prove he was a passenger and they would give him all the food he wanted. Same with drinks. The only downside was that he had to buy alcoholic beverages.

 

Another deck was the main dining Room and a breakfast buffet. Liam snagged a few pieces of bacon when they passed and Louis took one from him, popping it in his mouth.

 

The ship even had an arcade, a casino, and a small nightclub. The ship was huge and Louis knew he would get lost a lot. He made a mental note to pick up a map or something.

 

Liam had started to lighten up and they ran around the ship, seeking out all the things they could do and planning out their time on the ship. They returned to the top deck deck a little while later to watch the ship set sail and rejoin their families. 

 

Louis' sisters were ecstatic and the twins both had ice cream smeared all over their faces. Louis smiled as as the horn blew and the ship began to move, churning the dark blue water beneath them.

 

Once the excitement died down and it started to get dark Louis and Liam returned to their room and began putting their things away. Louis plugged in his phone even though he couldn't make calls. He could still use it to play games and listen to music on.

 

When he finished putting away his things he layed back on the bed and flipped on the small TV. The channels were limited. Mostly weather, a couple movie channels, and an activity list.

 

He saw a couple things that looked fairly interesting. "Hey, they're having a show tonight with dancers and everything. We should go watch it." 

 

"Sounds cool." Liam nodded. He finished with the last of his bags and sat on his bed.

 

That's pretty much how the next hour and a half passed. They hung around in the room until it was time for dinner. Liam and Louis had a table, their parents and Liam's sister had a table, and Louis' sisters had a table.

 

Their dinner time was at 7:15 and the show started at eight so they had plenty of time to eat.

 

Liam and Louis talked about what what they planned to do do the rest of the night and the next day while they ate. 

 

The cool thing about the restaurant was that they had different meals every night. Louis got the crab claws and popcorn ship and Liam got the other option, which was some sort of soup.

 

The waiter came around later to take their empty plates and Louis got up to tell his mum they were going to the show. 

 

His sisters heard him and so he ended up having to take them too. Liam's sister was older than all of them so she sat with Louis and Liam's parents while Daisy and Phoebe dragged the rest of them to the front row.

 

The lights dimmed and Louis switched off his phone. A blonde boy who looked a little younger than Louis came out and tapped on the microphone.

 

"Welcome Ladies, gentlemen, and...others." He said in a thick Irish accent. He earned a few laughs from the crowd and he smiled. "I'm Niall Horan, your host, and I'd like to thank you all for coming out to the show tonight!" The crowd cheered a little and Niall stepped forward. "Tonight we have a wonderful dance number for you all. So sit back and enjoy!"

 

Niall strutted off stage and the curtains opened a few seconds later. Music started to play and the lights flashed. Three men stood on the left and three women were on the rights, but the women took a few steps and leaped and the men ran forward and caught them in mid air, spinning them around and then setting them down again. They turned to face the crowd and started doing moves that Louis couldn't explain to save his life, but it was fantastic.

 

One of the men in the front caught Louis' eye. He had dark curly hair partly hidden by the black fedora he was wearing. His eyes were a bright green and he had a smile to die for. His body was incredible. His movements were so fluid and Louis found himself in a hypnotic state. 

 

The dancers jumped off stage and they man landed in front of Louis. He wiggled his hips and Louis thought he would die right then and there. They walked around and danced through the aisles a bit before heading back to the stage, but the guy stopped before he got on stage and smiled at Louis as he removed his hat and placed it on Louis' head. 

 

Yeah, the other guys had done the same thing, but he was still flattered that he had chosen him out of everyone else in the room. Including the pretty girls sat behind him and the handsome bloke a little to his left.

 

He had a feeling this was going to be a great week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's @UniquelyOrdinary, but you can call me Sophie. First, I just wanna say it's a huge deal to me to be writing with Claire. I'm a big fan of her writing and I am going to try to do the best I possibly can with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter, and feel free to follow me. C: 
> 
> ~Sophie

"What was that about?" Liam asked Louis once they were in the elevator. The show just ended and now the four of them were on their way back to the rooms. 

"What was what about?" Louis replied, confused. 

Liam gave him a pointed look, "You know what I mean Lou. The dancer that put his hat on you. You kept looking at each other like there was some kind of connection!" 

"Oh, that." The blue eyed boy scratched the back of his neck. "Why don't we talk about this when we get back to the room?" Louis eyed his little sisters and the elder couple in the elevator, not wanting to discuss the subject in front of them. 

Liam gave a nod and the elevator dinged, signaling that they were on their floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Daisy and Phoebe wished goodnight to the elder couple, causing Liam and Louis to give them weird looks. 

The four walked down the hallway to the room where Louis' family was staying in. They dropped the girls off there before returning to their own room. 

Once they walked inside the door, Liam bombarded Louis with questions. 

"Who was that boy? Does he fancy you? Do you fancy him? Do you know him? Why did you keep glancing at each other-" he rushed out. 

Louis held his hand up, making the younger boy stop talking. "One at a time, Liam." 

"Do you know this boy?" 

Louis looked at Liam in disbelief, "No! I have never seen him in my life. I just met him tonight." 

"Oh, you both looked like you knew each other. I mean he put his hat on you and you both kept glancing at each other. I mean, Lou, your eyes were glued to him practically the entire time!" Liam exclaimed, walking into the small bathroom that was attached to their room. 

The older boy, Louis, fell back on the bed, sighing loudly. "I-I don't know. There was something about him that was... entrancing." he sat up, chuckling, "and I never use words like that." 

Liam laughed with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Der yer lirke hism?" 

"What?" Louis asked.

There was a sound of someone spitting, followed by the bathroom sink being turned on. A moment later, Liam reappeared in just boxers. "Do you like him?" He grabbed a clean shirt and pair of pajama pants. 

Louis shrugged, removing his own clothes and replacing them with pajamas. 

There was no more talk of the topic for the rest of the night, both of them climbing into their separate beds and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! It's really late and my computer is dying so I gotta go. Comment your thoughts and don't forget to vote! Claire will be writing the next chap!<3 xx
> 
> ~Sophie


	3. Chapter 3

"Liam, get your arse out of bed, you're wasting daylight!" Louis groaned. He yanked the covers off of Liam.

"Twat." Liam glared.

He got up so Louis strolled into the bathroom triumphantly to change into his swim trunks and to brush his teeth and hair.

He changed quickly and grabbed his wallet, phone, and earphones, stuffing them in his pockets along with his room key. Liam was dressed when he came out but he had to use the restroom so Louis had to wait even longer.

“Finally.” He scoffed when Liam came out. “I’m starving and there is a breakfast buffet calling my name.”

Liam rolled his eyes but followed Louis to the elevator. They went up to the fourth deck and Louis filled his plate up before finding a seat by a window where he could look out over the ocean as he ate. There was no land in sight. 

Liam got them both some juice and then he joined Louis at the table. “So, what are we doing today?” Liam asked around a mouthful of food.

“After breakfast we’re going to go get an appointment at the spa. Mama needs a massage.” Louis wiggled around some with a grin.

“You are so fucking weird.” Liam laughed. “But a massage does sound nice...”

Louis grinned proudly and took another bite of his food. He was almost finished when he spotted a head of curls and a familiar blonde making their way to the buffet. Another lad followed behind them with darker hair pushed up in a quiff.

Curly’s friends were good looking too and that only made him self conscious as they got closer. 

“There’s cute dancer boy.” Liam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You should go talk to him.”

“Are you insane?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “I am the king of awkward. I wouldn’t know what to say and then I’d end up saying something incredibly stupid and I’d have to hide from him for the rest of trip.” Louis said exasperatedly.

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think? It’s simple. Watch.”

Before he could protest Liam called out Niall’s name and the blonde smiled, leading the pack over to their table. Louis’ face turned bright red as curly’s eyes scanned his face.

“Hey, just wanted to say you guys were great at the show last night. Right Louis?”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, mentally reminding himself to be cool. “Yeah, great.” He smiled. 

“Thanks, mate.” Curly smiled. “I’m Harry by the way.”

And Louis definitely did not laugh, okay maybe just a little. “Harry? That’s funny because your hair is-.” but Louis was the only one laughing. He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. “King of awkward.” He muttered under his breath.

“I get that a lot. It was funny the first few times.” Harry shrugged. “Nothing personal.”

“Zayn.” The dark haired one spoke up. He looked like he had been in the sun too long. 

“And you already know I’m Niall.” Niall grinned toothily. 

“Liam, and Louis.” Liam glanced at Louis and he glared at him. 

"So are you coming to the show tonight?" Harry asked, glancing over at Louis specifically. 

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you, um...want your hat back?" Louis asked nervously. 

Something about Harry made him feel really insecure and he hated that because he was usually confident and cheeky.

"Nah, you can keep it. Consider it a souvenir." He winked.

Louis nodded and took a bite of eggs to stop from making a fool of himself.

"You two together?" Niall pointed between Louis and Liam.

Liam's eyes widened and Louis choked on his food. Harry rushed over and patted his back until he stopped coughing and brushed Harry away.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Niall chuckled. 

“No, definitely not together." Liam blushed. "I’m straight. Can’t say the same for Louis though.” He smirked.

Louis was planning Liam’s funeral in his mind.

"Oh, then you should definitely meet our friend Danielle." Niall grinned. "She's a dancer too."

Liam nodded and scooted over to make room for them to sit down. Niall sat beside him and Harry and Zayn squeezed in beside Louis, causing Harry to be pressed up against him. If he said he didn't like it he would be lying. 

"What about you, Louis? Do you have a boyfriend?" Niall nodded towards him.

"No." Louis shook his head. He felt Harrys eyes on him but he refused to meet them.

"What about you Niall?" Liam turned his head.

The blonde looked down with a smile before shyly looking up. "Me and Zayn have been together for a year." He stated proudly. 

Zayn reached across the table to lace their fingers together with a fond smile.

"And it has been a great year." Zayn stretched his neck to kiss Niall’s lips and Harry rolled his eyes.

"See what I have to put up with?" He sighed. 

"You're just jealous." Zayn shoved his arm lightly. 

Harry frowned at him and Louis laughed a little, nudging him.

"So I take it you're single too?" He chuckled.

Harry nodded with an adorable little pout the Louis definitely did not want to kiss away.

The conversation flowed surprisingly easy between the five of them and after they finished eating they all went to the top deck to lay out by the pool.

Louis tried not to stare when Harry took off his shirt but he couldn't help himself. He had an amazing body.

Louis was a little nervous to take off his own shirt. He wasn't fat or anything but he didn't have insane abs or a chiseled back or anything. 

He ended up sitting beside Harry, so he sucked in the little pouch of belly he had and rubbed some sunscreen on himself. 

Harry asked him to spray his back so Louis took the can and sprayed Harry's back and shoulders then he rubbed it in with his hands so it would even out.

He really shouldn't have enjoyed Harry's warm skin as much as he did. Harry thanked him and then offered to do Louis' back to which he happily accepted. 

Liam was on the other side of Louis already laying out with his earphones in and his sunglasses on. 

Harry grabbed a peice of cloth from his bag and somehow turned it into a headband to push his hair back. Louis thought it would look ridiculous on anyone else.

Niall had gone to get drinks for Harry, Zayn, and himself and when he came back Louis stared curiously at Harry's pink drink with with a little umbrella. He took a sip and and sighed happily.

"Very manly drink." Louis snorted. No one had to know his favorite drink at the local pub was a strawberry vodka.

Harry rolled his eyes and held the drink out to Louis. "Try it. It's amazing." He smiled.

Louis hesitantly sipped at it, internally fan girling that his lips touched somewhere that Harry's had. They were practically kissing.

He nodded after he swallowed. "It's sweet." He commented. He took another quick sip then gave it back to Harry. 

Harry smiled smugly and laced his fingers behind his head. Louis rested his own on his stomach and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun relax him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? How are we doing so far? We'd love to hear from you guys!   
> Sorry it took so long, I've been insanely busy. :(  
> -Claire


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. I'm so sorry for the long wait.. I've been extremeley busy lately. Hope you guys like the update. (:
> 
> ~Sophie

"That was embarrassing and exhausting!" Louis exclaimed as he flopped down on his bed, stomach first. The two friends just got back from swimming with Niall, Zayn, and Harry at the top deck pool. They spent a good three hours swimming around before Niall proclaimed the three had to leave to rehearse for tonight's show.

"But you did enjoy yourself." Liam replied cheekily, causing Louis to groan loudly into the bed. "C'mon mate, admit it. You enjoyed swimming around the pool with curly boy."

"No I didn't," lied Louis. "It was just swimming in the pool. Doesn't mean I'm instantly going to slam Harry down and force him to fuck me."

Liam laughed loudly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind that either."

The older boy blushed, dirty thoughts creeping into his mind. "H-he doesn't like m-me like that."

Liam smirked victoriously at the flustered boy. "Whatever you say, big guy." He patted Louis, who was now sitting up on his bed, on the shoulder and walked to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower before we gotta leave for dinner!"

"Don't take too long wanking off to that dancer girl! I saw you checking her out at the pool." Louis replied sassily. He chuckled when he saw Liam flip him the bird before shutting the bathroom door.

He stood up and walked over to the small dresser, pulling out a nicer red button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans, putting on a clean pair of briefs before slipping the clothes he picked out on. While he was in the middle of fixing his hair, there was a knock on the door.

Confused, he went to open the door, expecting it to be one of his sisters. Instead, no one was there, except a note and a fake starfish laying on the ground. He picked up the note and starfish, looking down the hallway to find who put them there, but no one was there.

Hearing the water in the bathroom shut off, Louis quickly shut the door and locked it. He strode over to his bed and sat down, looking at the note:

Louis-

See you tonight, under the sea. xx

What was that supposed to mean? There was no name or anything of the sender, which Louid found quite odd and a little bit unsettling. What if it wasn't for him? It had to be, it had his freaking name on it-

"Louis!!" His thoughts were cut short by Liam, who was shouting at him. "LOUI-"

"What?" He cut him off quietly.

Liam huffed, walking around to get his things, only wearing a towel around his waist. "It's about time you answered. I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

"Oh.." Louis replied, his mind still thinking about who the note could be from.

"What's that?" Liam asked, using his head to point at the starfish and note that were still in Louis' hands. The younger boy finished getting dressed and looked at Louis expectantly.

"I don't- it's a note, but I don't know who it's from." Louis explained to the brown eyed boy.

Liam raised an eyebrow and held his hands out for the note. He read it over, about to say something when his phone beeped. "I think that's strange. You may have a secret admirer!" He pulled his phone out and checked it. "Oh shit! We are late for dinner!"

~

Later that same night, Louis found himself sitting in between Liam and his mother, watching Niall as he announced the show.

"..and now I invite you to take a trip, under the sea." Niall said, gesturing his hand to the curtain that was now rising to show a blue and green back drop with starfish and other sea creatures on it. The Irish boy quickly made his way off stage and the music started, dancers appearing from different sides of the stage.

Louis' mind quickly thought back to the note, he glanced over at Liam, who mouthed 'Harry' and pointed to the stage.

The audience errupted with laughter as Harry appeared shirtless, wearing a hula skirt and a bright pink and purple leis. Everyone else laughed as Harry smiled cheekily and danced flawlessly. Louis could feel himself getting more and more flustered as he watched the curly haired boy dance. Man, he can move.

Louis thought about the song Hips Don't Lie by Shakira when he watched Harry dance. Out of everybody in the audience, he was the only one not laughing at Harry's attir.

The song continued and soon the laughter died down. Afterwards, a short scene was played by the main girl character, Danielle, and main boy character, Josh. A faster up beat song started playing, causing Harry and the other dancers to quickly dance, shaking their hips even faster than the song before.

Louis and Harry locked eyes for a few seconds, before Louis blushed and looked away. The dancers started to make their way into the audience and before Louis knew it, Harry was dancing right in front of him.

The feather haired boy was sure his face was as red as a tomato as Harry took off the pink and purple leis and placed it around Louis' neck instead.

All eyes were on them as Harry quickly whispered to Louis, "I told you I'd see you under the sea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was longer than planned, but you guys deserve it since it's taking me forever to update. Make sure to comment whatcha think and also HAPPY FOUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF YOUR X FACTOR AUDITION, HARRY. Okay byeee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo! How is everyone liking the story so far? Sorry it’s taking so long to update I’ve been super busy. We’ll try to update sooner.  
> Vote and comment please!:)))  
> -Claire

"Liam, are you even paying attention to me?" Louis huffed, throwing his swimsuits down. 

Liam just grunted and glanced over at him. "The red one. It makes your arse look good." He waved a hand absently.

Louis huffed and snatched it up. He went into the bathroom to change. He did a little turn in the mirror and sucked in the little pouch he had. He put his shirt on and threw a beanie over his hair. He went back out and sat on his bed. 

"I still can't believe he asked me to go night swimming." He rested his chin on his palm with a dreamy look.

"You need to get laid." Liam scoffed. 

"I'm planning to before this trip is over." He winked. 

He checked the time on his phone and stood up. "I better get going. It's almost midnight." He clapped his hands together and grabbed his room key and towel before going to the elevators. 

He tapped his foot impatiently until he was at the top deck and he scanned the area for Harry. He didn't see him so he walked to the railing and looked out at the black water.

Louis got lost in his thoughts easily and jumped when Harry slipped up beside him. Harry laughed and apologized before resting his forearms on the railing. He was wearing a shirt that had been cut to look like a tank top. Louis took a minute to admire his biceps, only drooling a little bit.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He smiled, looking out over the ocean. His curls were blowing In the wind and the lights were flitting across his face perfectly.

Not as beautiful as you. 

Louis shook his head a bit and nodded. Harry smiled over at him and walked towards the pool. He set his phone, towel, and shirt down on a chair and walked to the edge. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Later. When I'm alone and I remember this. Louis mentally scolded himself and walked beside Harry after taking his shirt off.

Harry surprised him by taking his hand. He didn't lace their fingers or anything but their skin was touching and that was all Louis needed. He could die happy now. 

I wonder what else those hands could do. Louis felt like smacking himself in the head. A smaller version of himself danced in his head, whispering dirty things in his ear.

"On three." Harry broke the quiet. 

Louis didn't mind. He could listen to Harry's voice all day for the rest of his life. Was it possible to love someone after only a day. It wasn't just the physical attraction now. Louis felt some kind of connection. It was like he had been missing something his entire life and now that he found it he didn't ever want to let it go. 

He squeezed Harry's hand and nodded. They counted together and on three they plunged into the deep end. Louis had to let go of his hand to swim to the surface but it was worth it to see Harrys baby tarzan hair. He smiled and pushed it out of his face.

"You need a haircut." He scrunched his nose. He didn't really think that though, he just liked teasing the younger boy.

"I like my hair." Harry stated proudly. He flopped onto his back, sending waves towards Louis. He squeaked and dove under the water. The pool wasn't chlorine so he was able to open his eyes and get a pretty good view of Harry in swim shorts. Of course he had opted for bright yellow ones that only went to his mid thigh.

He resurfaced after the water had calmed and sneakily flipped Harry over. He flailed and pulled Louis under with him, but his plan backfired because he sat on his shoulders to keep him under. 

Louis groaned when he stood up anyways, placing his hands on his knees to keep him steady. "I hate you." He pouted.

Harry laughed and sank down a bit so The water lapped at Louis' waist.

Louis tugged at his curls in annoyance and kicked one of his feet, splashing water in his face.

"Brat." Harry slapped his thigh and Louis' eyes widened. He was glad Harry couldn't see the way his cheeks flushed.

"Onward noble steed!" Louis pulled at his hair until he started walking and he fist pumped the air.

"You are so fucking weird." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes fondly.

Louis smacked him on the side of his head and fell backwards into the water. 

"Wanna race?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're on, Styles." Louis smirked. 

They swam to the other end of the pool and lined up, exchanging cocky smirks. Harry counted down from three and then dove under water to swim like a fish to the other side. Louis opted for the breaststroke, but he wasn’t nearly as fast as Harry. 

When he made it to the other side he was panting and Harry was laughing. “Did you forget to mention that you’re part fish or something? I bet you’re secretly a merman.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Nope. I’m just better than you.” He teased. “But you shouldn’t feel bad because I basically live on this ship, so I swim a lot.” He chuckles. “But Liam, the lifeguard, always beats me.”

Louis lets his lips turn up into a smile when he sees how happy and proud Harry looks, like he’s just won an olympic medal or something. And Louis wasn’t mad that he lost anymore because it was worth it to see Harry like this. His muscles shining in the underwater pool lights and his dimples and wet curls and green eyes and long eyelashes and just everything about him. Louis was sure he’d never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life and he probably never would again, which is why he decided to swim forward and close the distance between them.

He pressed his lips to Harry’s gently, hoping he wouldn’t be mad or freak out or something, but he didn’t do anything. He just stayed still until Louis pulled away, looking a little hurt.

“You’re only here for a week.” Something told Louis Harry wasn’t speaking directly to him, but more to himself. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” He whispered, this time speaking to Louis.

“Do what? Kiss me?” Louis frowned. “You’ve surely kissed someone before haven't you?”

“I mean get attached.” Harry looked up with sad green eyes. “I can’t get attached to you, because you’re only here for a week and then I’ll probably never see you again.” He sighed and sunk down in the water until just his head was above water.

Louis swam forward again until they were nose to nose. “Then tonight let’s pretend I’ll never leave.” He smiled softly, glancing down at Harry’s lips. Now kiss me you fool.”

He saw Harry’s lips turn up in a smile and he took that as his cue to lean forward and connect their lips once again. He felt warmth spread through his body and he was probably imagining it but whatever, he was going to enjoy the hallucination because the hot dancer on his cruise ship was kissing him and touching his hips with his big hands and he could taste something sweet on his tongue when it pushed into his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys. So sorry for the late update! <3   
> ~Sophie

Both boys made their way back inside with smiles on their faces. After staying outside in the pool for an hour, which they may or may not have spent the entire time making out a bit, they decided to head in before their mates worried. 

"Well that was.. fun. You're a good swimmer." Louis said, blushing, as they both stepped into the elevator. 

Harry stood behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Mmm, and you're a good kisser." The taller boy replied sleepily. 

They stayed cuddled up in the elevator for the short amount of time, until they reached Louis' floor and had to say goodnight. Harry stepped off the elevator with the older boy, to say a proper goodnight. They walked down the hallway together, hand in hand, until they stopped in front of Louis' room. 

"I would say you can stay the night, but I don't think Liam would be too keen on that idea. He'd probably think we already shagged or something." Louis exclaimed in a whisper. Harry chuckled sleepily, his eyelids drooped. 

"S'okay, I gotta get back to my own cabin anyways. I'm not er, supposed to stay with the guests. I'm already probably breaking some rule by taking you to the pool after hours." He grabbed Louis' hands, bringing them too his lips to kiss them. "My manager has been on my ass about how I keep flirting with you when I perform. He's really homophobic."

The elder boy gave Harry a look of pity, "I'm sorry. I already don't like this guy, and I haven't even met him." 

Harry chuckled again, "You will on the final night of the cruise. He gets on stage and introduces himself. He owns the entire cruise line, so he's kind of a big deal." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Which reminds me, are w-we a thing? L-Like together?"

Louis smiled shyly, "Only if you want to be a 'thing'." 

The curly haired boy gave a nod, giving Louis his signature dimpled smile. The smile didn't last, though, and turned to a frown. "What about when you leave? You are only going to be here for five more days." 

"We'll figure something out. For now, we should get to sleep. It's already passed two. You need to rest up, Mr. Performer." Louis suggested cheekily. Harry stuck his tongue out at him, but none the less kissed his cheek and wished him farewell. The feathery haired boy watched as his newly titled lover walked down the hallway towards his respective room. 

Sighing in content, Louis unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside. Carefully, he quietly changed into pajama pants in the dark, considering it was almost three in the morning and his mate was sleeping. 

Just as Louis walked out of the tiny bathroom, Liam sat up groggily. 

"How was your date?" He rasped out, his voice thick with sleep. 

Louis smiled, "It was good. Me and Harry are together now. But hush up, we can talk more tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep for now." 

Liam happily obliged, mumbling out a goodnight before falling back into his slumber. Louis, however, laid on his bed for a while, deep in thought. He can't believe Harry was his. Harry with the luscious curls, sexy body, and cheeky personality was actually his. The boy was sex on legs, and Louis can't help but wonder how he scored such a person.

Just as he was about to go to sleep, his phone buzzed. He wasn't surprised to see it was from Harry, since the two did trade phone numbers earlier. The boy shot a quick reply of something similar back to the dancer. 

Louis couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on his face, replaying the text in his mind: 

Goodnight Boo. I had a great time tonight. xx (: -H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was so short. I'm trying to take the chapters by a couple scenes per chapter, to try to make the story longer, since there is only like five or six days left for Louis on the cruise. I'm sorry this is taking so long to update and the updates are so short. I get out of school in two weeks so I can focus a lot more on writing then! Follow me if you don't already! (: xx


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Louis and Liam met up with Harry, Niall, and Zayn. They had a girl with curly hair with them who looked way too perky for Louis' liking. 

But he didn't really mind when he spotted the other curly haired human. He had a bandana tied around his head to tame his curls and Louis honestly thought it was the hottest thing ever.

Harry was grinning at him and waved them over. Louis squeezed in between Harry and Zayn. With Niall on the other side of Zayn it was pretty crowded so Louis was practically sitting in Harry's lap as he ate his breakfast. Although neither minded.

"This is Danielle." Niall introduced the girl. 

Louis smiled and introduced himself. Liam did the same and then they all started talking while they ate. Louis mostly listened, still tired from not getting much sleep. He pushed the empty plate away and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Harry smiled down at him fondly and kissed the top of his head. He finished his food and then patted Louis' hip. 

The others eventually finished and they agreed to meet at the pool where they had yesterday. They all stood up and Harry surprised Louis by pecking his lips. He winked before he walked with Zayn in the opposite direction. 

Louis sighed longingly and Liam shoved him lightly. "I am screwed." He groaned.

**

Later at the pool Louis ended up falling asleep on his chair only to wake up from a loud noise in his ear. He blinked sleepily at the green eyes looking down at him.

"Wake up sleepyhead. You're getting burnt." He chuckled. Louis dug through his bag with with a grumble and found his suntan lotion and handed it to Harry. "Make yourself useful yeah?" He put his face back on his forearms so it was shielded from the sun and as he moved he could feel the slight sting on his back from the sun. 

He felt a weight settle on the edge of his chair and then two large hands rubbing cold lotion on his skin. 

"This is so cliche." Harry laughed, spreading the lotion out evenly. 

"Shut up. You're the reason 'm so sleepy." He smacked his thigh. "And your trunks are ridiculous." 

Or course Harry had chosen to wear a pair of bright pink swim shorts that barely came to his mid thigh. 

Harry just rolled his eyes and patted Louis' shoulder. "Come swim with me." He whined. 

Louis huffed and sat up, stretching his muscles. "Fine.

Harry visibly brightened and he stood up, grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him towards the pool. Louis walked with him towards the pool and didn't miss the stares from girls and guys as they eyed Harry. Louis felt a pang of jealousy but he knew he didn't have to right to be jealous. Harry wasn't his.

Louis squeaked when his feet were suddenly lifted off the ground and squealed , pushing at Harry's chest until he was tossed Into the deep end. 

He held his breath just in time as the cold water enveloped him. He came up to suck in a gasp of air. He was splashed yet again as Harry jumped in beside him and when he came up he shoved his shoulder. "Prick." He laughed. "That was cold."

Harry just shrugged and swam around a but before three giggling girls got his attention attention and he swam over to the side. He didn't catch much of the conversation, but he gathered that they were using his dancing as an excuse to talk to him.

Louis decided they were all skits and immediately hated them. Their bikinis were just tiny pieces of fabric and when they bent over their boobs were on display for everyone. 

Louis swam around the pool but stayed close enough to know that Harry was flirting back. 

He walked up the steps and checked his phone then looked at Liam. "My mum wants us to meet them at their room." 

Liam nodded and stood up. He said goodbye to Danielle and Louis didn't miss when Liam handed Danielle a slip of paper. 

He caught up with Louis, towel in hand and grinned as they started walking. 

Once they were in the elevator Liam looked over at Liam. "Your mum didn't really want to see us did she?" He chuckled. 

Louis groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "No, how did you know?"

"Mate, you look like you wanted to murder those girls." He patted his back. "Relax. Harry likes you."

"He was pretty darn eager to go talk to those girls." Louis rolled his eyes. "He probably does this to everyone. He just wants to get laid and then at the end of the week he moves on and he never has to see anyone again." 

The elevator dinged at the end of Louis' little rant and he stormed out and down the hall towards their room. 

 

Liam sighed and followed, sitting down on his bed. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow when we dock?" He raised an eyebrow. "There's this nature canoe trip through a beautiful river and there are sandbars to stop and eat at and you can swim." He grinned. "Danielle actually actually told me about it. We're gonna share and canoe. You and Harry could too." He smiled.

Louis huffed and flounce down on his bed. "Whatever."

**

"Louis." Louis grumbled as Liam shook him him and blinked his eyes open, looking up at him sleepily.

"Could you possibly stay with Harry tonight? Or your family?" He bit his lip. Louis raised an eyebrow. "Danielle is coming here and you ate notorious for embarrassing me." He scowled.

Louis snorted and picked up up his red fuzzy blanket blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Use protection!" He called over his shoulder. He laughed when he saw the look on Liam face and shuffled down the hall. He realized he didn't actually know where Harrys room was but luckily he passed Danielle and she told him. 

He went down to the lower deck and found the room number. He knocked and pulled the blanket tighter around his small frame.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Harry. "Lou?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, ehm...Liam kicked me out." He said awkwardly. 

Harry nodded in understanding and stepped back. Louis walked into the room, looking around at the small space. Zayn and Niall were spooning In the other bed and Louis smiled, sitting on the other bed as Harry shut the door and sat beside him.

"You know I'm gay right?" Harry said after a moment. I gave him a curious look and he sighed. "I have to flirt with the girls so they come to the show. We don't don't get paid unless enough people come."

Louis ran a hand through his hair and looked over at him. "I was being childish. I don't have the right to he jealous." He looked down at his feet. "You're not mine."

He felt a strong arm around his shoulders and he leaned into Harry's chest.

"I want to be yours." Harry said quietly. "And I want you to be mine. If that's alright with you."

Louis smiled and looked up at him. "I'd like that."

Harry's face lit up like sunshine and Louis leaned up to kiss him softly, both grinning like idiots into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N NOT EDITED. If you're confused then let me explain. After the pool they hung out in the room until night. There was a magician so the dancers had the night off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): tHE CRACK KID REALLY SCARES ME. I'm so sorry this is kind of over-due. I'm on vacation rn and so I'm not home to write. NOT EDITED BTW.
> 
> ~Sophie

It was slightly terrifying for Louis to wake up the next morning in someone else's bed, with strong arms wrapped around him.

The blue-eyed boy squealed, struggling out of the arms wrapped around him only to fall face first onto the carpeted floor. He took a deep breath for a minute before sitting up, only to meet a pair of concerned bright green eyes.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, offering a hand to the boy on the floor.

Louis blushed and nodded, taking the hand his boyfriend offered. Boyfriend. Louis sighed inwardly, just thinking about the fact that this green-eyed god is his.

"Louis!" Harry yelled, gripping the older boy's shoulders.

"What- yeah?" He replied back quickly.

Harry chuckled, though his eyes still showed concern. "You sure you're okay?"

Louis bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, just thinkin'." A hint of lust and adoration were in his crystal blue eyes.

The younger boy caught on to the change of mood, grasping the other's waist. "What about?" He whispered, pulling Louis over him so of his shorter, tan legs were on either side of him.

There was a moment of silence, both boys staring deep into each others eyes. Green meets Blue, Blue meets Green. Louis finally broke the silence, whispering a simple, "You."

Just like that, their lips met, tongues battling for dominance. Harry's hands stayed planted on the older lad's waist, while Louis' roamed over the younger lad's torso. The make-out session got heated quickly, Harry's hands traveling down to Louis' bum and Louis' attempting to pull down Harry's pajama pants, which were all he was wearing.

They were too caught up in the moment, that they hardly noticed when Niall, Zayn, and Liam barged through the door. Niall shrieked causing the couple on the bed to jump apart, both red-faced and panting.

"H-hi." Harry said, flustered.

"Uh-We just came in to get Harry up for rehearsals, not watch gay porn." Zayn exclaimed with his hands covering his face.

Louis blushed even darker while Harry scoffed, "Like you and Niall don't try to reenact gay porn scenes while I'm not here." The other couple blushed this time, as he stood up, grabbing a random shirt from his dresser and throwing it on his head.

"Well uh, Louis, why haven't you answered your phone? Our mums want us to get together for a family brunch in a half an hour." Liam stated, still a little embarrassed about their encounter moments ago.

"Oh," The eldest lad replied. He stepped off the bed, grabbing his phone on the dresser. "My phone's been on silent this entire time. Shit, I need to shower and get ready for brunch." He breathed out, seeing it was already half passed ten in the morning.

"And we need to get ready for rehearsals in fifteen, Harry." Niall added on.

Harry waved them off and threw Louis a shirt for him to put on so he could go back to his own room. Once both boys were clothed, they shared a quick kiss and goodbye, which the other three boys cooed at, and all five left the cabin.

Liam and Louis walked back to their own cabin, saying goodbye to the other three lads back in the elevator.

"So.. you and Harry are together now, right?" Liam asked.

Louis nodded his head, confirming, "Yeah. We made it official last night." He blushed and looked down, wrapping the red fuzzy blanket he brought with him the previous night, tighter around himself.

"You two seem happy together." The brown-eyed boy complimented as they entered their cabin. "Just please don't make me walk in on that again." The lad shuttered and Louis stifled a laugh, grabbing clean clothes and heading to the bathroom.

He stuck his tongue out, "You were the one that decided to walk in right then, I'm taking a shower now."

Liam grumbled in response to Louis' sass, throwing a pillow at the bathroom door just as Louis was closing it.

~

"So boys, how are you liking the cruise so far?" Mrs. Payne as the two teenager boys. Both the Payne and Tomlinson family sat in a huge booth on the lido deck, having a relaxing brunch together.

"It's been lovely. We have become friends with some of the dancers." Louis replied politely, taking a bite of his sausage.

"Real close friends to a couple of them." Liam muttered, causing Louis to glare at him and kick him under the table.

"Oh," Mrs. Tomlinson (A/N: I know she's re-married again, just go with it) "That's nice. Are they safe?"

Louis rolled his eyes at his mother's protectiveness. "Yes. They are very nice. We hung out with them for most of yesterday."

Before Mrs. Tomlinson could protest more, Daisy interrupted, "Louis, can you take me and Pheobe to the kids center today and hang out with us?" Louis sighed, ready to protest when his mum shot him a pointed look.

"Sure, Daise." He replied with a small smile.

Mrs. Payne smiled and added, "Liam, why don't you come too?"

"Oh no I can't, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend today." Liam quickly shot back.

Louis smirked and stated, "Oh, I'm sure you can just reschedule with her. I mean this is a family trip."

Liam glared at Louis while Mrs. Payne agreed, saying it's a good idea for both boys to take the twins.

~

"Welcome, boys and girls, men and women, to tonight's show! We hope you enjoy what this cast has got in store for you. Let's just say, it's about to get a little heated." Niall exclaimed into the microphone, standing on the main stage that night. The crowd erupted in a few whistles and chuckles. "Without further or do, here they are!"

The Irish boy quickly ran off stage as three female dancers strutted out in short, skimpy red dresses. Music blasted through the speakers as three male dancers, two of them being Zayn and Harry, danced out and paired up with a girl. They did the tango, smoothly moving around the stage as if they'd been doing the dance for years.

The crowd cheered and Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry. He looked amazing in his fit black slacks and half unbuttoned red dress shirt. The feather haired boy's cheeks heated up with dirty thoughts as Harry continued to tango on stage.

As the show continued, Louis felt himself getting more and more flustered. By the end of the show, everyone else was standing and applauding, while Louis was awkwardly sitting with a full hard-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Hi sorry for a second author's note. I tried to make this longer since I made you guys wait. There's a lot more sexual tension in this than I intended. xD
> 
> Follow me if you like chocolate ---> @FameVsInfamy
> 
> Byeeeee.
> 
> ~Sophie


	9. Chapter 9

Liam looked down at Louis and raised an eyebrow, but Louis just blushed and attempted to cover his erection. The family got up and Liam saw what Louis was doing and smirked knowingly.

"We met some of the dancers the other day so we're gonna stay and say hi." Liam covered for him.

Louis swore to never be mean to Liam ever again, although he knew it wouldn't last.

Once most of the crowd had left Liam went backstage and a few minutes later Harry came out with Liam and Louis nearly face palmed.

"I'm going to kill you." He muttered under his breath.

The smirk on Harry's face and the fact that he was still wearing his costume didn't help matters.

He bent down to whisper in Louis' ear and he shuddered as his hot breath hit the shell of his ear. "Relax, I'm gonna take care of you."

Harry dropped a sweater into his lap and he sighed, feeling his face flush darker.

Louis groaned as he stood up, holding the sweater in front of his crotch.

Liam was off to the side flirting with Danielle from what Louis could tell, but soon Harry was leading him to the elevators and down to his room.

Louis giggled as Harry locked the door and sat down on his bed. Louis tossed the sweater onto the other bed and straddled Harry's hips, rolling his hips against Harry's almost immediately and moaning In relief.

Harry chuckled deeply and started to press sloppy kisses along Louis' jaw and neck, stopping to pull his shirt of his head and then Louis'.

"I hate you." Louis whined, running his hands over Harry's toned stomach. "Got me all hot and bothered when I was with my family." He moaned a little as a large hand rested on his crotch.

"I was just doing my job." Harry smirked, kissing at his collarbones. He nibbled at Louis' neck and sucked at the skin until there was a nice bruise there.

"Harry, please." Louis whined.

Harry popped open the button on Louis' jeans and unzipped them teasingly slow.

Louis huffed and stood up, quickly discarding his pants and boxers at once.

"Someone's eager." Harry smirked, leaning back on his hands.

Louis rolled his eyes and unbuckled Harry's belt before tugging his pants down his long legs.

His eyes widened a little when Harry's cock sprung up and slapped against his stomach. It was bigger than he expected. He blushed a bit and got down on his knees in front of the bed. "Can I?" He whispered, mouth watering.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Harry chuckled, running his fingers through his feathery hair.   
Louis leaned in but Harry stopped him, pulling him up onto the bed. He dug in his nightstand until he produced a bottle of lube.   
"I don't have any condoms but I could probably find some in Zayn and Niall's stuff."

Louis rolled his eyes again and tugged him onto the bed. "Don't need it. I'm clean, you?"

Harry nodded and laid down on the bed. "I want you to suck my cock while I open you up." He whispered lowly.

Louis moaned at just the thought and quickly scrambled to lay over him with his head by Harry's hips. He wrapped his small hand around the base of his cock, stroking Harry a few times as he felt a slim finger nudging at his hole.

Louis leaned down to lick at the head of his cock at the same time as Harry pushed a finger inside him.

Louis hummed and wrapped his lips around Harrys length, drawing a low moan from the other male.

Harry wiggled his finger and then slid In a second beside It.

Louis felt all his nerves on high alert, moving back a bit as the long fingers prodded inside him.

He bobbed his head, taking Harry further with each movement of his head. He could feel Harry pressing kisses to his thighs as he fingered him open, stretching and twisting his fingers. His cock was hard and heavy against his stomach and it was flushed flushed a dark pink and leaking precome.

Harry added another finger after a minute and Louis scrunched his nose at the stretch. He moved his hand, taking Harrys length down his throat almost all the way.

Harry let out a slightly louder moan and Louis did the same when his fingers brushed the small bundle of nerves inside him.

"Shit." Louis panted. He pumped Harry a few more times and then laid down beside him, tugging on his arm.

"I'm ready. C'mon." He whined.

Harry chuckled and rolled over him again, squeezing some lube onto his cock. He lined himself up after pushing Louis' knees up.

Louis just huffed and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, digging his heels into his back.

Harry laughed and pecked his lips before pushing into him slowly. He stopped when he was fully inside and kissed Louis again softly while he adjusted.

"Move." Louis breathed out after a minute, nodding nodding and closing his eyes for for a moment.

"You're so tight." Harry groaned. "Feels so good.

Louis whined and Harry started to move his hips back and forth, slowly thrusting into the younger male.

Louis let out small moans and whines as Harry fucked him slow and sweet but after a while he needed more so he began to rock back against his hips, making Harry speed up the pace.

Louis was a moaning mess in a matter of minutes. He still had his legs wrapped loosely around Harry's waist and his arms draped over his neck and one hand tangled In his wild curls.

Harry was moaning softly as he alternated between kissing Louis' collarbones, neck, and lips, leaving small love bites on his freshly tanned skin.

It wasn't long before Louis arched his back and came over his and Harry's stomachs.

Harry moaned loudly as Louis clenched around him and came inside him, his jaw going slack.

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Louis' lips and then slowly pulled out of him, collapsing beside him on the small bed.

After a little while Harry slipped into the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to clean them up. Afterwards Harry curled his bigger body around Louis' smaller one and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my co-author disappeared. She deleted her account, so this is on temporary hold for now. Be sure to check out my new story "The Alpha!"


End file.
